


Two Handfuls Of Love

by Askafroa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Comic, Digital Art, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Love, Love Bites, M/M, NSFW Art, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sex, Strength Kink, Tony's undersuit, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: Steve is back from a hard mission. He's on his way to see Tony but he doesn't expect how powerful the effect of seeing Tony wearing his very tight undersuit would have on him.Set after Avengers Age Of Ultron, Steve is pre-serum shaped here but with post-serum strength.Comic of 8 pages.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 249
Kudos: 487
Collections: Dreamwind's Favorite MCU/Marvel Fics





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).



> Hello sweet folks UwU/ 
> 
> I've been preparing this comic for Fan <3 It's a prize from the Brag Bucket Event organized on POTS around March if my memory is correct :3
> 
> It will update every Tuesday UwU/ So be ready for it ;) 
> 
> Now, let's speak WARNINGS!  
> Folks, it's NSFW with clear representations of sex between two men. So DON'T WATCH IT if you're not comfortable with that U_U There will be rimming, biting, lots of kissing involved and close shots on butts.
> 
> For all the other people who are ok with this storyline, I hope you will enjoy it U/////U ! Don't repost my art elsewhere without my authorization. For more of my artwork, you can find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/KappaMairi


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve have to move to a better location, more suitable to their needs UwU 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings written on the first chapter apply here as well, people. Nakedness, NSFW content are featured in this chapter. If you're not comfortable with this (especially butt fondling U////U), I suggest you to leave.
> 
> Don't repost that art elsewhere on any other website! If you want to see my other works, you can follow me at @kappamairi on Twitter! I hope you will enjoy that next page, people UwU/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next page will be posted the 27th October on Tuesday :3 It will be close to Halloween * v * 
> 
> Thank you for the people supporting me through comments, kudos and likes U/////U I'm truly grateful and I hope you're having or had a good day!


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve are finally where they want to be and things start to heat up <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW really starts here people!  
> If you're not comfortable with nakedness and sexual content, I advise you to leave this page :o  
> There will be :  
> -Butt fondling  
> -Bites  
> -Naked people caressing each other
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this UwU <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who left amazing and sweet comments at the second chapter :3 I'll take the time to answer each one !


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is submerged by Steve and very sensitive to his praise UwU <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still NSWF! It features nudity, butts, very soft Dom/Sub situation and praise kink UwU Don't watch if it makes you uncomfortable!  
> Like I said in the past chapters : don't repost that artwork elsewhere without my authorization. If you want to see more of my drawings you can go to Twitter : @kappamairi. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this new page UwU/


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve have some sweet fun together, feeling more at ease. Steve is taking charge in a surprising way UwU <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings apply for this chapter, folks UwU/ It's still NSFW and this time, rimming is portrayed! So advert your eyes and close the tab if you don't want to look at it or if it makes you uncomfortable <3  
> Tony's butt is getting some passionate love tonight <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Don't repost this comic elsewhere without my authorization, if you want to see more of what I do, go check my Twitter account : @kappamairi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page was harder for me to draw, especially the posings U_U; Tiredness is bad for inspiration. I hope you will still enjoy it :3
> 
> A big thank you to all the people who leave comments, kudos and bookmarks <3 It really touches me <3  
> Two more pages to go and the comic will be finished >w</


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is very thorough when it comes to prep Tony for what's to come UwU The butt loving continues <3 <3 !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning once again :  
> -It's NSFW. If nudity, rimming, fingering/prepping for anal sex make you feel uncomfortable, please close the tab.  
> -Don't repost that art elsewhere without my authorization. If you want to see more of my art, go to @kappamairi on Twitter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lube is actually taken from a real flavored lube (even though in real life that brand is used for handjobs/blowjobs) only here you go U_U : http://www.betterthanthehand.com/2017/03/16/flavored-lube/  
> I thought the package looked nice UwU <3
> 
> See you next week, for the last page <3 Once the comic is fully done, I'll make a post on Twitter with all the pages together with a few corrections on the panels (yes, I'm nitpicky).


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they both came together UwU There were sparkles everywhere <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning as previous chapter UwU/ NSFW happens there people!  
> On the menu we got :  
> -Thrusting  
> -Anal sex  
> -Shots of butts and come  
> -Two men having sex together <3
> 
> If nudity and sex make you feel uncomfortable, please close the tab. This art and comic belongs to me, don't repost it elsewhere without my authorization. If you want to see more of my art, go check it at @kappamairi on Twitter. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience, folks. I chose to draw a bonus page with a bit of color on it as a gift for all the comments, kudos and gentleness you gave me through this comic. I'm happy you enjoyed it and expressed how much you loved it <3 <3 It was great to share this with all of you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have a headcanon of Thor being very sensitive and feeling when two people are having the best time of their life in bed UwU He's not the god of fertility for nothing <3


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they could rest after this passionate mating UwU they deserve a good night and the softest dreams <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning apply here, there's only softness and a mention of what happened between Tony and Steve UwU   
> This comic belongs to me, don't repost it elsewhere without my authorization. If you want to check my other works, go check it on @kappamairi on Twitter. 
> 
> And it's a wrap, folks!   
> The comic is complete now UwU/ Thank you for joining me in this ride <3 <3 Each comment, kudo and bookmark made me very happy, I'm grateful for it and will cherish it.
> 
> Fan, you great owl, I hope these last pages of your prize satisfied you. It was a pleasure to make this for you :3
> 
> Take care people, and may you find many treasures on your own personal Stony road!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from now on, Steve swore he will try to have hot sex with Tony as far as possible from Thor because he can't handle the embarrassment UwU (but he failed of course, no matter the distance, Thor can still sense it <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Here are alternatives titles ;) provided by Fan and BladeOfTheNebula :
> 
> -Butt actually  
> -Heated Buns  
> -Dat Ass! Shower it with love!  
> -Buns of glory  
> -Nothing Butt Love for You  
> -Butt I Love you


End file.
